ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Brodie Buchanan
Disney Kart is racing game developed by Vicarious Visions and published by Disney Interactive Studios, Marvel and LucasArts. Coming this Fall 2018 for PlayStation 4, Xbox One and PlayStation Vita. New Characters *Brodie Buchanan (Tori's boyfriend, later his future husband, Jaimi-Lee's sister, Benjaimi's brother-in-law, Alison and Scott's son, Lukey's nephew, Anthony and Faith's grandson and the main protagonist) (Status: Alive) *Tori Gibbons (Brodie's girlfriend, later his future wife, Jaimi-Lee and Benjaimi's best friend and the deuteragonist) (Status: Alive) *Jaimi-Lee Buchanan (Brodie's sister, Tori's best friend, Benjaimi's wife, Alison and Scott's daughter, Lukey's niece, Anthony and Faith's granddaughter and the tritagonist) (Status: Alive) *Benjaimi Lake (Brodie's brother-in-law, Tori's best friend, Jaimi-Lee's husband, Scott and Alison's son-in-law, Anthony's grandson-in-law and the secondary tritagonist) (Status: Alive) *Alison Buchanan (Scott's wife, Brodie and Jaimi-Lee's mother, Lukey's sister, Benjaimi's mother-in-law and the tetertagonist) (Status: Alive) *Codylee Nelson (Alison's sister, Brodie and Jaimi-Lee's another aunt and the secondary tetertagonist) (Status: Alive) *Scott Buchanan (Alison's husband, Toni's brother, Brad's oldest brother, Lukey's older brother, Brodie and Jaimi-Lee's father, Benjaimi's father-in-law, Anthony and Faith's son and the supporting protagonist) (Status: Alive) *Brad Buchanan (Scott's youngest brother, Brodie and Jaimi-Lee's uncle and the supporting deuteragonist) (Status: Alive) *Toni Buchanan (Scott's sister, Brodie and Jaimi-Lee's aunt, Anthony and Faith's daughter and the supporting tritagonist) (Status: Alive) *Sandra Buchanan (Brodie and Jaimi-Lee's granny, Scott, Toni and Brad's aunt, Anthony's ex-wife, Faith's best friend and the third tritagonist) (Status: Alive) *Anthony John Buchanan (Brodie and Jaimi-Lee's grandfather, Benjaimi's grandfather-in-law, Scott, Toni and Brad's father, Faith's husband, Sandra's ex-husband and the minor protagonist) (Status: Decreased) *Faith Adams (Brodie and Jaimi-Lee's granny, Scott, Toni and Brad's mother, Anthony's wife, Sandra's best friend and the minor deuteragonist) (Status: Decreased) *Jennifer Treay (Alison and Lukey's mother, Brodie and Jaimi-Lee's granny and the minor tritagonist) (Status: Alive) *Lukey Treay (Brodie and Jaimi-Lee's uncle, Scott's younger brother, Alison's brother and the antihero protagonist) (Status: Alive) *Lord Racerman (Brodie and Teila's archenemy and the main antagonist) (Status: Decreased) Playable Characters Commentator *Magic Mirror Tracks Starter *Enchanted Dominion *Hundred Acre Wood *Neverland *Treasure Planet *Atlantis *Hawaii *Metroville *Monsters University *Deep Jungle *O.W.C.A Training Track *Radiator Springs *RLS Legacy *Atlantica *Devil's Bayou *Down Under *Agrabah *Kingdom of the Sun *Man's Village *Port Royal *Prankster's Paradise *Sunnyside *Olympus Coliseum *Arendelle *New Orleans *Pride Rock *Baker Street *Arcadia *Sugar Rush *The Land of Dragons *Oz *New York *Prydain *Space Paranoids *New Holland *Scotland *Toy Box *Sherwood Forest *Dalmatian Plantation *Notre Dame *Beast's Castle *Wonderland *Halloween Town *San Fransokyo *ToonTown *Muppet Theater *Destiny Islands *Hollow Bastion *Twilight Town *Radiant Garden *Central Coast Australia Unlockable *Duckburg *St. Canard *Cape Suzette *Rite of Spring *Steadfast Tin Soldier *Firebird Suite *Night on Bald Mountain *House of Mouse *Angel Grove *Naboo *Kamino *Geonosis *Coruscant *Tatooine *Kashyyyk *Mygeeto *Felucia *Utapau *Mustafar *Polis Massa *Alderaan *Death Star *Yavin 4 *Hoth *Dagobah *Bespin *Endor *Sydney Circuit *Brisbane Circuit Voices *Chris Evans as Brodie Buchanan and Cody *Hayden Panettiere as Teila Richards, Kairi and Xion *Willa Holland as Jaimi-Lee Buchanan and Aqua *Jonathan Groff as Benjaimi Lake and Kristoff *Troy Baker as Scott Buchanan, Hawkeye and Loki *Jodi Benson as Alison Treay, Ariel and Lady *Angelina Jolie as Toni Buchanan and Maleficent *Joaquin Phoenix as Brad Buchanan and Kenai *Kiefer Sutherland as Lukey Treay *Linda Larkin as Codylee Nelson and Jasmine *Tim Curry as Anthony John Buchanan and Darth Sidious *Bette Midler as Faith Adams and Georgette *Rebecca Schweitzer as Sandra Buchanan *Glenn Close as Jennifer Treay and Cruella De Vil *Mark Hamill as Lord Racerman and Luke Skywalker *Chantal Strand as Penny *Britt McKillip as Olivia Flaversham and Jenny Foxworth *Wesley Singerman as Wilbur Robinson *Miley Cyrus as Penny Forrester *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Hynden Walch as Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Alice, Wendy Darling, Eilonwy, Miss Bianca, and Duchess *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck, Chip and Queen of Hearts *Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto *Jason Marsden as Max Goof and Tino Tonitini *Jim Cummings as Peg Leg Pete, Darkwing Duck, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Stromboli, Walrus, Chesire Cat, Roquefort, King Leonidas, Bernard, Boomer, Professor Ratigan, Zummi Gummi, Sykes, King Triton, Rafiki, Scar and Mr. Arrow *Scott Weinger as Aladdin *Jonathan Freeman as Jafar and Percival C. McLeach *Christopher Daniel Barnes as Prince Eric and Prince Charming *Julie Nathanson as Belle and Delilah *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Terry McGovern as Launchpad McQuack *Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen *Robby Benson as Beast *Brian Blessed as Clayton *Adrian Pasdar as Iron Man *Fred Tatasciore as Hulk *Roger Craig Smith as Captain America *Nolan North as Deadpool, Green Goblin and Han Solo *Laura Bailey as Black Widow, Gamora and Princess Leia *Travis Oates as Piglet *David Ogden Otiers as Cogsworth, Governor Ratcliffe, and Jumba *Billy Zane as Ansem *Tate Donovan as Hercules *Larry the Cable Guy as Tow Mater *Bud Luckey as Eeyore *James Woods as Hades and Edgar Balthazar *Cam Clarke as Simba *Zach Braff as Chicken Little *James Arnold Taylor as Timon, Captain Jack Sparrow, and Obi-Wan Kenobi *Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan *Corey Burton as Dale, Yen Sid, Timothy Mouse, Tweedle Dee and Twiddle Dum, Carpenter, March Hare, Mad Hatter, Captain Hook, Shere Khan, Prince John, Horned King, Judge Claude Frollo, Zeus, Stika, Doc Hudson, Shadow, Count Dooku and Magic Mirror *Phil Snyder as Jiminy Cricket *Crispin Freeman as Will Turner and Prince Edward *Joel McCrary as Baloo, Thomas O'Malley, Little John, Pacha, and James P. Sullivan *Billy Crystal as Mike Wazoski *Richard White as Gaston *Ming-Na Wen as Mulan *Jack Angel as Commander Rourke *Rob Paulsen as Jose Carioca and B.E.N. *Carlos Alazraqui as Panchito Pistoles and Cooper *J.P. Manoux as Kuzco and Randall Boggs *Brian George as Captain Barbossa *Billy Dee Williams as Lando Calrissian *Paul Kandel as Clopin *Hugo Weaving as The Firebird *Charlie Alder as Scroop and Yokai *Tom Kane as Yoda *Alan Tudyk as King Candy *Paul St. Peter as Xemnas *Cheech Marin as Tito *Tom Hanks as Woody and Walt Disney *Stephen Stanton as Buzz Lightyear *Joan Cusack as Jessie *Robert Costanzo as Philoctetes *Jim Meskimen as Genie *Ross Thomas as Sam Flynn *Michael Caine as Finn McMissile *Erin Cottrell as Quorra *Mandy Moore as Rapunzel *Kirsten Bell as Anna *Idina Menzel as Elsa *Santino Montana as Prince Hans *Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada *Scott Adsit as Baymax *Jamie Chung as GoGo Tamago *Genesis Rodriguez as Honey Lemon *Anika Nani Rose as Princess Tiana *Bruno Campos as Prince Naveen *B. D. Wong as Shang *Emily Mortimer as Holley Shiftwell *Ashley Eckstein as Ahsoka Tano *Keith David as Chernabog, Mufasa, Doctor Facilier and Darth Vader *Gregg Berger as Kerchak *Bonnie Hunt as Sally *Andrew Stanton as Emperor Zurg *Brian T. Delaney as Wreck-It Ralph *Jack McBrayer as Fix-It Felix Jr. *Katy Perry as Vanellope Von Schweetz *Robin Atkin Downes as Davy Jones *Tom Kenny as Orville, Rabbit, Archimedes, Tod, Dinky, Hiram Flaversham and Dodger *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Scrooge McDuck *Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa *Rosie O'Donnell as Terk *Daniel Radcliffe as Taran *Jay Baruchel as Arthur Pendragon *Tristan Rogers as Jake *Jason Alexander as Hugo *Charles Kimbrough as Victor *Patricia Lentz as Laverne *Naia Kelly as Jane Porter *A.J. Locascio as Milo Thatch and Chance *Kelsey Grammer as Francis *Candi Milo as Yzma and Irma Lair *Ken Page as Oogie Boogie *Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn *Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus *Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Kevin McDonald as Pleakley *Cree Summer as Kneesaa and Kida *Chris Sanders as Stitch *Dakota Fanning as Lilo *Mark Moseley as Mushu *Miguel Ferrer as Shan-Yu *Will Ryan as Willie the Giant *Samuel West as Pongo and Denahi *Kath Soucie as Perdita, Sally, Sassy and Tish Katsufrakis *Anthony Daniels as C-3PO *Craig T. Nelson as Mr. Incredible *Holly Hunter as Mrs. Incredible / Elastgirl *Patrick Warburton as Kronk *Kelly Stables as Will Vandom *Kittie as Taranee Cook *Christel Khalil as Cornelia Hale *Liza Del Mundo as Hay Lin *Jim Carrey as Ebenezer Scrooge *Sarah Vowell as Violet *Raymond Ochoa as Dash *Nika Futterman as Asajj Ventress *Rosalyn Landor as The Blue Fairy *Vanessa Marshall as Nala *Tia Carrere as Nani Pelekai *Susan Egan as Megara *Preston Bailey as Bambi *Kevin Michael Richardson as Sebastian, and Gantu *John Turturro as Francesco Bernoulli *Mae Whitman as Shanti, Rita, Tinker Bell, and Huntsgirl *Katherine von Till as Snow White *Nick Carson as Pinocchio *Jennifer Hale as Cinderella *Kate Higgins as Princess Aurora *Josh Robert Thompson as Prince Phillip *Jeff Bennett as Tramp, Merlin, White Rabbit, Dodo, Amos Slade, Dr. Dawson, Wilbur, Lumiere and Tantor *Tino Insana as Fagin *Bruce Boxleitner as Tron *Rowan Atkinson as Zazu *Gibbert Gottfried as Iago *Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn *Olivia Olson as Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *Amy Adams as Princess Giselle *Michael Keaton as Chick Hicks *Jake T. Austin as Lewis *Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Jim Hawkins *Brian Murray as John Silver *Tony Goldwyn as Tarzan *Irene Bedard as Pocahontas *Travis Willingham as Thor, Star-Lord and Crunch Bandicoot *Ari Rubin as Quasimodo *Grey Griffin as Esmeralda, Maid Marian, Ursula, Lor McQuarrie, and Coco Bandicoot *Matt Lanter as Anakin Skywalker *Phil LaMarr as Captain Phoebus and Carver Descartes *David Hyde Pierce as Dr. Delbert Doppler *Emma Thompson as Captain Amelia *Jess Harnell as Roger Rabbit and Crash Bandicoot *Andrew Lawrence as T.J. Detweiler *Kathleen Turner as Jessica Rabbit *Chris Sarandon as Jack Skillington *Dante Basco as Jake Long *Christy Carlson Romano as Kim Possible *Harriet Owen as Jane Darling *CJ Adams as Oliver *Eden Sher as Star Butterfly *Maurice LaMarche as Mortimer Mouse, Robin Hood, Caterpillar, and Basil *Susanne Blakeslee as Lady Tremaine, Mad Madam Mim, Queen Narissa and Madame Medusa *Frank Welker as Abu, Marahute, Dumbo, Diablo the Raven, Elliot the Dragon, and Pegasus *Bill Baretta as Pepe and Rowlf *Colleen Villard as the Wasp *Dave Goelz as Gonzo *David Rudman as Scooter *Drake Bell as Spider-Man *Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, and Animal *Jim Kroupa as Thog *Matt Vogel as Constantine and Uncle Deadly *Peter Linz as Walter *Steve Whitmire as Kermit *Christopher Lloyd as Master Xehanort, Merlock, and Judge Doom *Haley Joel Omsent as Sora, Christopher Robin and Mowgli *David Gallagher as Riku *Jason Dohring as Terra *Jesse McCartney as Ventus and Roxas *Quinton Flynn as Axel *Yuri Lowenthal as Vanitas *Erica Mendez as Pac-Man *Carolyn Lawrence as Pasadena Opossum *Cindy Robinson as Tawna Bandicoot Songs #Highway Star (Performed by Stryper) (at the title screen of the game) #In Love Again (Performed by Rogue Traders) (at the game credits roll of the game) Trivia *Ursula is new voiced by Grey Griffin. Grey DeLisle replaced Pat Carroll voice of Ursula. *Rafiki is new voiced by Jim Cummings. Jim Cummings replaced Robert Guillaume voice of Rafiki. *Scrooge McDuck is new voiced by Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Jeff "Swampy" Marsh replaced Alan Young voice of Scrooge McDuck. *Hiram Flaversham is new voiced by Tom Kenny. Tom Kenny replaced Alan Young voice of Hiram Flaversham. *Pac-Man is first guest character in the game. Pac-Man is owned by Namco. *Crash Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot, Crunch Bandicoot, Tawna Bandicoot and Pasadena Opossum is second guest characters in the game. Crash Bandicoot is owned by Activision (later Disney). Category:Racing games Category:Disney Games Category:Disney/Pixar Category:Video games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Xbox One Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Marvel Comics Category:Star Wars/Star Tours Category:Muppets Category:Arcade Games Category:PlayStation Vita Category:2018 Category:Crash Bandicoot series Category:Sonic series